Footage Of The Suspect
by Myfanstory
Summary: This is my own version of Law and Order SVU season 17 episode 6 "Maternal Instincts" and this is only going to be a fanfiction story for the beginning of the episode. Fin and Amanda Rollins talk about her sister who is a suspect in a crime.


Footage of The Suspect

This is my own version of Law and Order SVU season 17 episode 6 "Maternal Instincts" and this is only going to be a fanfiction story for the beginning of the episode. Fin and Amanda Rollins talk about her sister who is a suspect in a crime.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on. I will only write about my own version of this scene in the episode and I'll write more versions to other episodes in another fanfiction.**

 **Footage of The Suspect**

Amanda is at SVU while looking at a video on her computer and we see a woman at the pawn shop with a flute that belongs to Anton Krasnikov, and it is her sister Kim. She covers her mouth in shock and looks troubled. She feels that she should say something but she doesn't know what to say. She closes her laptop as Fin approaches her.

"Were you able to get the footage?" Fin asks.

"No. I couldn't open the file." Amanda says.

Fin thinks that Anton was drugged and he says that the girl played his flute and stole his flute. Amanda says that he's not a victim and then once again asks about the video. She insists that there's nothing in the footage. Fin has a questioning look on his face.

"Is there something going on?" Fin asks.

"No. Nothing. I told you." Amanda replies, clenching her jaws.

"You okay?" Fin asks concerned about his friend and partner.

Amanda looks back and sees the new Sergeant Mike Dodds who is at his desk on the phone and starts to fidget and she's in dire need of the bathroom before turning around.

"Yeah. I gotta pee really bad. Walk me to the bathroom?" Amanda replies.

"Sure." Fin says.

Amanda checks to see if anyone is in the bathroom before asking Fin to wait outside of the bathroom for her. She sees that the bathroom is empty and that no one is in the bathroom.

"There's nobody here so it's safe for you to wait for me outside of the bathroom while I'm in the stall." Amanda says.

"I got your back, Amanda." Fin replies.

Fin puts the out of order sign on the bathroom door so that they know that someone needs privacy in the bathroom. Before entering the bathroom, Amanda gives Fin her cell phone so that he can see who the girl is.

"Here's my phone so you can see the footage and so that I don't drop it in the toilet." Amanda says.

"Hopefully the footage opens now." Fin says.

Amanda enters the the bathroom and Fin waits for her outside of the bathroom. She enters the stall, locks the door, pulls her pants down, sits on the toilet and empties her bladder. She feels relief as her bladder is being emptied.

As Amanda is relieving herself, Fin is in the hallway and he looks at the video and realizes that it's her sister Kim. He waits for Amanda to finish up in the bathroom before discussing the footage with her.

Amanda is finished in the bathroom a few minutes later. She flushes the toilet, exits the stall and washes up at the sink. After that, Amanda exits the bathroom and she sees Fine outside of the bathroom waiting for her.

"How do you feel now?" Fin asked.

"I feel so much better. I was bursting." Amanda replied.

Amanda and Fin go into the break room after her bathroom break. He sits down at the table and she remains standing.

"Your sister? Did you know that she was in New York?" Fin asked in shock.

"Of course not. No wonder why my mom wants us all to be together." Amanda replies.

"You gotta stay away. Last time, she set you up. If you try to help her now, she'll bring you down for good." Fin says.

Amanda isn't sure on what to do. She doesn't know if she should help her sister or do something about it where her sister will be arrested.

"You should tell Liv." Fin replies.

"I can't tell because Dodds is hovering around and if I tell, he'll go straight to his daddy or IAB." Amanda says.

Amanda then leaves SVU to call her mother about her sister.


End file.
